María Latore
María Latore es un personaje de la saga Grand Theft Auto que aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Se podria considerar unos de los personajes femeninos más importantes de la saga por su cantidad de apariciones. María mantiene un gran interés en los muebles hechos de piel de leopardo (evidenciado por su llamada a la emisora de radio Chatterbox FM (en GTA III). Posteriormente, se la puede ver vestida con dichas pieles en GTA: Liberty City Stories. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Las Venturas, 1992 Conociendo a Leone thumb|left|250px|María Latore en [[Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.]] María Latore trabajaba como camarera en el Caligula's Palace, un casino llevado por la Mafia de Liberty City, en Las Venturas. María odia a los hombres que la ven como un simple objeto sexual y divertido pero esto cambia cuando conoce a un hombre que parece amarla, el don de la Familia Leone, Salvatore Leone quien es ahora el gran jefe del casino debido a la muerte de Don Johnny Sindacco y de la poca participación de Forelli. Ella le lleva un sandwich a Salvatore y Salvatore la observa, entonces, María le dice que no le diga esas cosa porque ella no es de hacer esa "mierda", pero Salvatore la defiende de un mafioso pervertido y María lo acepta. A Liberty City En su segunda aparición María juega a arrojarle espadas a Maccer y ella aprende gracias a Leone, quien le enseña a sentir el peso del arma, mientras que ella solo quiere sexo por lo que le dice que siente su "Arma" o sea, que hablaba sobre sus partes, Leone le grita por eso pero luego le pide matrimonio. Carl Johnson va al Marco's Bistro y mata a Don Forelli y Salvatore se muda con su prometida a una casa en Saint Mark's, Portland, Liberty City Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Liberty City, 1998 Introducción thumb|250px|María Latore en [[Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories.]] Salvatore y María se casan, pero su relación se deteriora. Ninguno de los dos quiere al otro a su lado, y María se convierte en adicta a las MetaAnfetaminas. María comienza a engañar a Salvatore, incluso con Wayne. Usa el dinero de su marido para comprar sus drogas, comprandoselas a Wayne. Conociendo a María Leone le dice a Toni que haga trabajos para María luego de presentársela en la misión Ho Selecta!, donde María lo ve como uno de los cachorros de su esposo. Robando tiendas Maria quiere ir de compras así que Toni sube a un coche y la lleva hasta Chinatown. Verás como sale corriendo de la tienda, tiene una estrella de búsqueda va al Pay 'n' Spray para perder a la poli. Ahora Maria quiere ir a otra tienda Toni la lleva ahí y volverá a salir corriendo después un tipo sale con una escopeta y comienza a disparar al vehículo de Toni ,lo mata, pero tiene 3 estrellas de búsqueda va a Red Light District para repintar su vehículo en el Pay 'n' Spray, ahora va a Saint Mark's para dejar a Maria en su apartamento. Comprando a los Sindacco Maria quiere conseguir drogas y no encuentra manera más sencilla que comprarle a los Sindacco, Toni lleva a Maria hasta Chinatown ahí la torpe de Maria sube a un Sindacco Argento y los Sindaccos se la llevan Toni los sigue y empieza a tirotear al vehículo hasta que salga Maria y salen 2 Sindaccos armados con 9mm Toni los mata. Wayne Parece que María ahora se a vuelto más torpe, ya que le deja una nota a Toni diciéndole que se puso como trofeo en una carrera de motos ilegal y que para salvarla, el ganador debe ser Toni, (No Salvatore porque este se enojaría) Toni salva a María y esta se va con un tal Wayne en una moto. Asesinato de Wayne Toni Cipriani llega a la casa de Maria Latore, quien se encuentra llorando en su cama, Toni le pregunta que le pasa, ella contesta diciendo que no le pasa nada, Toni se enfurece y le vuelve a preguntar, pero Maria responde lo mismo pero esta vez mostrando una herida en su boca, Toni pregunta quien le hizo eso, Maria contesta que fue su segundo amante Wayne, Toni se enfurece más que antes, y le grita que el es la mujer de su jefe. Despues de esto Toni va a Chinatown lugar donde Maria le dijo que estaba. Cuando Toni sale de la habitación Maria grita. Te amo Toni Cipriani. Llevando a María La misión comienza cuando Maria le pide a Toni que la lleve a Rusty Brown's, una tienda de rosquillas ubicada en Callahan Point, ahí empezaran a llegar grupos de moteros armados con Micro-SMG, rápido, Toni sube a un vehículo y Maria le pide que lo lleve a la Mansión Leone, primero le pide que vallan a Hepburn Heights rápido van ahí a máxima velocidad pero los moteros comenzaran a seguirlos, al llegar le pide que la lleve a la Mansión Leone para perder a los moteros. Final María sigue con Salvatore, buscando la manera de seguir quemando su dinero, y pasarlo lo mejor posible. Grand Theft Auto III Liberty City, 2001 Conociendo a María thumb|left|300px|María Latore junto a [[Asuka Kasen.]] María encuentra un nuevo camello, Chico (luego del asesinato de Wayne en 1998), María le compra SPANK, además Chico le informa sobre fiestas que se produzcan en la ciudad. Salvatore le dice a María que cuide la limusina porque es cara, pero María solo quiere quemar su dinero así que no lo oye, llega Claude y Salvatore le ordena que la lleve a una fiesta con Chico, finalmente, llegan a la fiesta y María baja del auto, ahí conocemos a María la esposa de Salvatore. Salvando a Claude Salvatore le ordena a Claude (con un tono extraño) que lleve un coche a un sitio acordado, pero antes de llegar es detenido por María y una japonesa, María le dice que Leone esta enfadado porque ella dijo: "Que somos un asunto a tratar..." entonces el coche era una bomba de tiempo con la que Salvatore pretendía matar a Claude por la traición (Aunque era María la enamorada) entonces María le presenta a Claude a la japonesa que es Asuka Kasen de la Yakuza de Liberty City. María y Asuka María se queda con Asuka, mostrando pruebas de que ambas eran amantes, Asuka le encarga a Claude asesinar a Salvatore y María de alguna forma está feliz por eso, Asuka la menciona como que se fue de compras con ella, lo que hace suponer que María es lesbiana o bisexual lo cual se pone en duda ya que está enamorada de Toni, Salvatore o Claude. La muerte de Salvatore María se sienta a tomar sol en la terraza mientras Asuka explíca a Claude que Salvatore los eliminará si no muere y que Claude, además, debe romper sus lazos con la Mafia para poder trabajar con ella, Claude le dispara a Salvatore. María siempre aparece junto a Asuka incluyendo la vez en que ambas torturan e interrogan a Miguel, el líder del Cartel Colombiano que capturaron en un edificio en construcción. Rescate María es raptada por el Cartel colombiano, liderado por Catalina. Claude llega al escondite y encuentra el cadáver de Asuka y el de Miguel, con una nota en el palo con el que lo mataron, al parecer, Catalina pide dinero por María, Claude reúne el dinero y se dirige a la mansión. Al llegar, es despojado de sus armas y aparece Catalina, y un colombiano sujetando a María del brazo. Riendo, ella le pregunta que prefiere, María o ella, pero Claude solo le entrega el dinero y ella le grita que no es de fiar, luego ordena matar a Claude y huye en un helicóptero, Claude se dirige a la presa de la ciudad y hace explotar el helicóptero y salva a María. En esa escena del final del juego, se muestra la pantalla en negro, y se escucha un disparo que se debe que a uno de los desarrolladores del GTA III, admitió que "solo fue un error del desarrollo original" que no fue corregido. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Freefall *Saint Mark's Bistro Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Ho Selecta! *Shop 'Till you Strop *Taken for a Ride *Booby Prize *Biker Heat *Overdose of Trouble *Contra-Banned *The Trouble with Triads Grand Theft Auto III *Carabina *Últimos deseos *Sayonara Salvatore Jefe *Sangra paparazzi *Día de paga para Ray *Tanner dos caras *S.A.M. *Rescate *El intercambio Curiosidades *En el Chatterbox FM cuando la están interrogando dice cosas sobre Claude y en una parte dice que "no habla mucho" esto puede explicar que Claude no es mudo simplemente es solo silencioso. *Al parecer es aficionada a la ropa de marca y la piel de leopardo. *Ella y Catalina han sido novias de dos protagonistas. *En los tres juegos que aparece, ella tiene pelo oscuro a pesar de que en los Artworks tiene pelo rubio. *Es curioso ver como mientras más edad tiene, más joven parece. *En su Artwork de Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories se ve que tiene un corpiño negro, pulseras y un collar, pero en el juego no tiene esas cosas puestas. Es probable que el artwork esté basado en la versión beta de ella o tal vez los creadores simplemente quisieron que se vea así en este. *En su Artwork de GTA: Liberty City Stories se puede ver que detrás de ella aparece el Puente de Brooklyn, lo cual es raro ya que en la saga GTA el puente no existe. *En un tráiler de GTA III, se puede observar la versión Beta de María, sentada en el departamento de Asuka, en Staunton Island. Artwork Archivo:Catalinaart.jpg|Artwork de María Latore en GTA III. Archivo:Maria latoreLCS-1-.jpg|Artwork de María Latore en GTA: LCS. en:Maria Latore pt:Maria Latore Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Yakuza Categoría:Familia Leone Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories